


Show You No Mercy

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Sex, Sub Sam, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Wincest!! Set after the events of 10X02</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show You No Mercy

It had been a long day Sam finally found Dean and gotten ride of both Cole and Crowley and had spent the last few hours driving back to the bunker but Sam was tired and he needed some rest so the first motel he saw he pulled into the parking lot and checked into it  
"I though i told the guy two beds!!" Sam said as he and Dean entered the room  
"He's an idiot!! You should let me kill him!!" Dean says smiling  
"NO DEAN!!" Sam yells  
"Alright whatever you say!!" Dean says  
"ill just sleep on the floor!!" Sam says  
But Sam having his back to his brother the whole time never saw the wide evil grin which spread over Dean's face the minuet they entered the room and saw the only one bed  
"So Dean let me just take the other pillows from the bed and i guess they'll have extra blankets and what not in the closet" Sam says and walks over to the bed with Dean following him at a close proximity Sam then bends down to pick up the pillows but finds himself being grabbed and thrown onto his back on the bed by Dean  
"What the??...DEAN WHAT THE FUCK!!" Sam yells as Dean just grins  
"I told you Sammy i wasn't gonna show you no mercy!! Besides it's been along time since we last fucked!! And i'm horny for you Sammy!! I really am!! A Demon has his needs!!" Dean says as he bends down over Sam  
"Dean no!! This isn't right!! Your a demon!! And i.." Sam says only to bed cut off by Dean shoving his mouth onto his  
"Oh god!!" They both mumble in passion as the kissing becomes more and more hot and heavy until there both rolling around on the bed removing each others clothes  
"Oh god Sammy i missed you!!" Dean says  
"I missed you to Dean!!" Sam says as he bites and kisses Dean's neck  
Soon the two are in just there underwear there hard cock rubbing against each other through the fabric and the kissing now now hard and heavy  
"Come on Sammy turn over!!" Dean says panting hard  
"What??" Sam asks lying on his back panting hard  
"You heard me!! Turn over!!" Dean says a grin spreading over his face  
"Yes Dean!!" Sam says grinning as he turns over  
Dean then moves over and touches Sam's ass  
"Such a pretty ass Sammy!! And i bet you have such a pretty hole too!! Don't you Sammy!! Have such a pretty hole!! Just waiting for me to enter it!! Huh Sammy??" Dean asks  
"Yes!! Yes!! I do!!" Sam says panting his cock harder than ever

Dean than pulls down Sam's underwear   
"Oh Sammy!! Such a pretty hole!! Such a pretty pink hole!! You didn't let anyone else use it?? Did you Sammy??" Dean asks and kisses Sam's ass  
"No!! No one else!! No one else but you!! I promise!!" Sam says   
"I believe you!! I believe you Sammy!!" Dean says and kisses the back of Sam's neck and strokes his hair   
Sam groans in pleasure   
"Now!! Tell Dean what you want!!" Dean says kissing the back of Sam's neck   
"I want you!!" Sam says  
"Uh hu!!" Dean says still kissing the back of Sam's neck   
"I want you inside of me!!" Sam says   
Dean stops kissing Sam and then a wide smile breaks out over his face   
"I though you'd never ask!!" Dean says smile still on his face   
Dean than takes off his underwear reveling his stiff cock and then tubs it around the tip of Sam's hole teasingly while Sam moans  
"Dean please!!" Sam moans   
"Please what??" Dean asks although he knows what   
"Please!! Put your cock in me!!" Sam says   
Dean laughs "God Sammy!! Your such a little slut!! Ain't ya Sammy a slut!!" Dean says hotly into Sam's ear and flicking his eyes to black   
"Yes!!" Sam says   
"Yes what?? I couldn't hear you??" Dean says now stroking his own cock   
"Yes i am a big slut!!" Sam shouts  
"What??" Dean says flicking his eyes back to green and rubbing his cock against Sam's ass  
"I SAID YES!! YES!! I'M A BIG FUCKING SLUT!!!" Sam shouts   
Dean smiles "Good boy Sammy!! Now you get your prize!!" Dean says and then rams his cock into Sam's ass  
"Oh god!!" Sam moans in pleasure   
Dean starts to move his cock in Sam's ass  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Sam screams in pleasure "OH MY GOD!!"  
"You like that Sammy" Dean ask   
"Yes!! Yes!! Yes!!" Sam says  
"Well your gonna love this!!" Dean says and grabs onto Sam's cock and starts to jerk it  
"Ohhh!!" Sam moans in pleasure   
"You like that Sammy??" Dean asks  
"Y-Yes!!" Sam says almost orgasming   
"Well!! You gonna love this too!!" Dean says and moves Sam onto his lap and shoves his mouth onto Sam's   
"Oh god Dean!!" Sam mumbles in between kisses   
"Ya like that Sammy?? Huh?? Ya like my tongue down your throat while you ride my cock??" Dean asks   
"YES!! YES!!" Sam says   
Dean smiles and continues to fuck, kiss, and jerk Sam off   
After awhile Sam starts to get jumpy   
"What is it Sammy??" Dean asks   
"Orgasm!!" Sam says   
"What??" Dean asks   
"Orgasm!!" Sam says again  
"Huh??" Dean asks   
"Orgasm!! I'm gonna have an orgasm!!" Sam says   
"Well what's stopping you??" Dean says and plants a wet kiss on Sam's neck   
"I...I...I Need" Sam starts   
"You need help!!" Dean says with a wide smile on his face and digs his cock deeper into Sam's ass hitting his prostate   
"Oh god!! Oh god!! Oh god!!" Sam says   
"Ya like that Sammy!! Huh??" Dean asks rubbing the tip of his cock against Sam's prostate   
"OH GOD!! OH GOD!! OH GOD!!" Sam says as he shoots a load all over him, Dean, and the bed   
"God Sammy!! That was..." Dean starts up stops as he orgasms and shoots a load into Sam's ass  
"OH GOD!!" Sam says and orgasms again before he and Dean fall in a heap of sweet and ecstasy onto the bed  
"God Sammy!! That was amazing!!" Dean says as he pulls out of Sam's ass  
"Yeah!! Best i ever had!!" Sam says panting   
"Even better than when i wasn't a demon??" Dean asks stroking Sam's hair   
"Yeah!! Much better than when we weren't a demon!!" Sam says   
Dean smiles and plants a kiss on Sam's neck  
"Im glad i could make you happy Sammy!! And i think as long as i'm a demon well have more nights like this!!" Dean says and plants kisses all over Sam's neck and head   
"I love that idea!!" Sam says   
"Good!! now give me some sugar Sammy baby!!" Dean says   
Sam obliges and the two engage in a brief sexy make out session   
"Come on Sammy!! Lets go to bed!! We've got a big day tomorrow!!" Dean says   
"Yes Dean!!" Sam says and the two kiss once more   
"Goodnight Sammy!!" Dean says   
"Goodnight Dean!!" Sam says   
and the two fall asleep wrapped in each others arms   
maybe Dean being a demon wouldn't be such a bad idea after all!!  
THE END


End file.
